Furisode
by The Random Ninja
Summary: “Furisodes are worn by women who…are of age,” Kurogane said with hesitation. Fai’s eyes knitted in confusion. "Are of age for what?" KuroFai/FaiKuro. T for innuedos and cussing.


**Pairing: KuroFai (Though it does almost seem like it's FaiKuro in certain parts ;-P)**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai…not sure if you can call it yaoi. It's defiantly implied, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I can't be any clearer than that.**

**Author's Note: It took a while before I was finally satisfied with this one. I wrote it out and then went back to edit, and then added in more crap. This is the sad result. I'm kind of happy with it, but I'm wondering if I should have bought some guts and written a decent make-out scene. But, whatever, it is what it is. **

***Sigh* I have way too much fun writing about these two. Fweee =]**

* * *

Looking down at the light blonde head resting upon his shoulder, Kurogane almost felt at peace. Despite the dull throbbing from Fai's punching him upside the head, the ninja was calm and, he would never admit this out loud, happy. He had his idiot back, they were alive, and once again they could somewhat return to their former relationship.

They were both sitting on Kurogane's futon, resting in a comfortable silence after Tomoyo had left. Light, mellow sun poured through the windows of the room, dawn coming up upon Nihon. Birds chirped outside, singing their heartfelt melodies to their mates. It was almost a perfect moment.

Now, If only he could get that nagging thought out of his mind. Kurogane's vision shifted downward and he cringed. He mentally cursed Tomoyo-hime for bringing this onto him and Fai. Sure, she meant well, in her own special way, but the blonde was having enough of a identity crisis without bringing cross-dressing into the matter. Fai did not need to have some irrational princess messing around with his state of dress.

Noticing the ninja's movements, Fai looked up at Kurogane.

"What's wrong?"

Kurogane sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. How could he explain this with as little pain as possible…?

"Kuro-sama?" Fai's eyes were wide and worrisome, his lips parted slightly. Kurogane groaned. The stupid mage wasn't making it easier by looking so…so…damn adorable. The ninja inwardly cussed himself out for using a word like 'adorable'. He was supposed to be a fearsome warrior, not concerning himself with such trivial thoughts and concepts.

"Kur-" Fai began again, but was cut off by Kurogane.

"Your clothes." Fai took his head off of Kurogane's shoulder to get a better look at him.

"Huh?" Fai blinked.

Kurogane looked away.

"It's your clothes."

Fai glanced down at the light blue furisode that Tomoyo had given him.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked. Kurogane flinched as if the thought of it hurt him.

"It's just that…"

"Yes…?" Fai was starting to get mildly annoyed. Wouldn't the man just come off it and say what was bothering him?

"It's a furisode," Kurogane stated. Fai snorted and rolled his eyes at the ninja.

"Yes. I'm aware of that fact. Princess Tomoyo was kind enough o tell me what I was wearing."

"And did she tell you that furisode is only worn by women?" Kurogane snapped angrily. He was defiantly going to have a little chat with Tomoyo later. Curse her and her methods of meddling. He looked back at Fai, who now wore a shocked expression upon his face. The blonde stammered, not able to get out a full sentence.

"I…uh-what?!" Fai managed to say. Kurogane nodded, almost solemn.

"Yeah. That's not the only thing…" Kurogane sighed again, not quite sure how to go about this. He hated explaining these sorts of things. Especially the cross-dressing kind.

Fai nodded wearily.

"Go on…"

Kurogane cleared his throat and looked Fai straight in the eyes. He might as well get over with.

"Furisodes are worn by women who…are of age," He said with hesitation. Fai's eyes knitted in confusion.

"Are of age for what?" Fai asked. Kurogane would have whacked the blonde if he had the arm to do it.

"Of age! To be married!" He exclaimed. Fai's eyes widened and his flushed with either shock or embarrassment.

Kurogane crossed his arms, his tan face also turning an amusing shade of red. He hadn't meant to be that blunt, but the mage had pushed him to it! The blonde could be so dense at times.

Fai gulped and peered over at the larger man. His blonde bangs fell over his face.

"Why…why would Tomoyo-hime have me wear…" He trailed off, the pit of his stomach churning nervously.

"…I think we both know the answer to that question."

Kurogane and Fai looked at each other, the ninja seemingly emotionless, the mage biting his lip in mortification.

"Ah."

A tense moment went by, neither breaking eye contact.

Kurogane huffed, not pleased by the lack of communication and decided he might as well do what he had been itching to do for sometime now. Turning, he pinned Fai down onto the futon. He smirked down at the blonde.

"I think your of age for more than just marriage," Kurogane murmured huskily before clumsily falling over across Fai's middle. His shoulder painfully hit the futon, and he hissed when the sharp, aching pain came rushing back to him. Kurogane cursed himself for not being able to keep his balance. He would have to get used to not having the weight of his arm to help anchor himself. Fai took the opportunity to switch positions with the ninja, and suddenly Kurogane found the mage leaning over him. Fai offered a small smile.

"I think it might it might be best if you lay down for now, Kuro-uke."

"Tch. You wish," Kurogane scoffed, not sure whether to be amused or offended by the new nickname. If anybody was a uke, it would be Fai, not him.

Kurogane moved his hands upward. He grasped Fai's hair, fingering the black ribbon that contained his slight ponytail, before undoing it. Once the blonde's hair was free, Kurogane combed through it gently, his senses taking in the softness. Fai sighed and leaned down, grazing his lips on tan cheek, moving slowly toward the man's ear. Breathing lightly, the mage blew into Kurogane's ear, grinning at the resulting, though slight, shiver from the other man.

"Kuro-sama…"He breathed. Kurogane took hold Fai's face with his hand, cupping his chin. Fai looked curiously at him. The ninja smiled slightly before leaning up, aiming to captured the mages mouth with his own. When he grazed the side of the blonde's lips, Fai intercepted him with his hand. He pushed Kurogane backed very slightly, eyes glimmering mischievously and lips pursed coyly. The larger man narrowed his eyes, throat humming with annoyed excitement.

The damn mage was such a tease.

"Now, now, Kuro-sama. Princess Tomoyo and Syaoran-kun are waiting for us. I don't believe we have enough time for what daddy has in mind…" Fai whispered softly. He reached down and traced the outline of Kurogane's collarbone. Kurogane rolled his eyes and pushed Fai off him.

"Whatever. Help me get dressed, teaser."

Fai smirked.

"And later I'll help you take it off again. Then we can have a bunch of fun learning about 'coming of age', ne, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane smirked.

"Yeah. You'll need help getting out of that furisode."

Fai chuckled, heaving the ninja up to his feet.

"I suppose you have experience with undressing girls in furisodes?" Fai teased lightly, helping Kurogane into a black yukata.

Kurogane smirked at his lover before sliding open the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"No, but with proper motivation, I could get some experience with undressing a certain man in a furisode."

* * *

**Lalalala! I hoped you enjoyed. My, my, Ni-chan can be rather perverted, can't she? **


End file.
